Passesmoi un mouchoir
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. Yamapi est malade et Ryo s'occupe de lui.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Passes-moi un mouchoir.

Source : News

Résumé : Yamapi est malade et Ryo s'occupe de lui.

Note : Encore un truc plutôt court mais le faite que j'écrive un nouveau One Shot prouve que mon inspiration commence à revenir.

Passes-moi un mouchoir.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, depuis déjà plusieurs heures pourtant il n'était que quatre heures de l'après-midi.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Nishikido Ryo pénétra dans la chambre partant à la recherche de son cadet perdu au milieu du lit.

_ Tu veux un truc à boire ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit avant qu'il n'arrive enfin à trouver Yamashita Tomohisa au milieu de la tonne de couverture qui le recouvrait. Son regard sur le visage fatigué de son cadet alors que celui-ci tendait difficilement le bras pour essayer d'attraper un mouchoir non utilisé balançant l'ancien à travers la pièce.

_ Tu sais qu'on ne voit déjà pratiquement plus le sol ?

_ M'en fiche.

_ Tu veux que j'aille t'acheter des médicaments ?

_ Parce que tu l'as pas encore fait ?

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Nishikido avant qu'il ne s'asseye à côté de son amant sur le lit. Se penchant doucement, il déposa un bisou sur la joue de Yamapi avant de mettre un peu plus en bataille ses cheveux.

_ Tu sais que t'es méchant quand t'es malade ?

_ Tu sais que si tu continues à me coller comme ça, tu vas la choper aussi ?

Déposant ses lèvres sur celle gercé de son cadet, Ryo lui démontra qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Pourtant Yamashita le repoussa le faisant tomber du lit par le même mouvement.

_ Arrête de faire ça !

_ J'y peux rien si t'ai trop sexy.

_ J'ai les yeux qui pleurent, le nez plein de morve et j'arrive à peine à respirer et tu me trouves sexy ?

_ Oh oui !

_ T'es totalement barjot.

Son sourire toujours accrocher aux lèvres, Nishikido embrassa de nouveau son cadet avant de lui redonner ses couvertures.

_ Passe-moi un nouveau mouchoir.

_ J'ai bien peur qu'on en ai plus, Pi-chan.

_ On en avait un ensemble de 12 paquets !

_ Et tu as la crève depuis deux jours et tu te mouche toute les trente secondes.

_ Je te hais !

Un nouveau rire échappa à Ryo, avant qu'il ne se lève pour se diriger vers la sortie.

_ Je vais faire tes courses et je reviens m'occuper de toi.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Yamapi alors qu'il se replongeait dans ses couvertures essayant de s'y enrouler le plus possible afin d'arrêter ses tremblements.

_ Je reviens vite.

Le rire de Nishikido résonna de nouveau dans l'appartement avant que la porte d'entrée ne claque. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus temps à Tomohisa pour qu'il sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve.

De nombreuses minutes plus tard, Ryo entra de nouveau dans la chambre des paquets de mouchoirs sous le bras, un verre d'eau dans une main et un médicament dans l'autre. Déposant le tout sur la table de chevet, il partit de nouveau à la recherche de son cadet sous les couettes. Ebouriffant les cheveux de son cadet pour essayer de le réveiller doucement, le Kanjani regarda Yamashita dormir encore un moment avant de vraiment se décider à le tirer se son sommeil.

_ Pi.

Un mouvement accompagné d'un grognement lui firent comprendre que le leader des News n'avait absolument pas envie qu'on vienne le faire chier aujourd'hui.

_ J'ai tes médicaments.

_ T'es à peine sortit de l'appartement.

_ Oh ! Et c'est quoi ça ?

Le sourire amusé de Ryo ne voulait pas quitter son visage alors qu'il montrait la petite capsule miracle à son amant.

Grognant de nouveau, Pi finit par se redresser attrapant le verre et le médicament de son aîné lui tendait pour avaler les deux le plus rapidement possible. Une fois fait, Tomohisa voulu repartir se planquer sous les couvertures mais son amant l'en empêcha.

_ Fait-moi une place.

_ Tu va tomber malade aussi !

_ Mais non.

Tournant le dos à Nishikido pour lui montrer son désaccord, mais le laissa quand même se glisser sous les couvertures. De toute façon, il n'avait pas la force de batailler avec l'esprit buté de son aîné.

Une fois bien caller sous la couette, Ryo attira son amant dans ses bras callant sa tête au creux de son cou attendant qu'il s'endorme à nouveau avant de faire de même.

…

Le soleil commençait à filtrer à travers les volets fermés éveillant doucement les deux amants blottit dans le lit. Mais alors que Yamapi bailla avant de tendre le bras pour attraper un nouveau mouchoir, Ryo grognait.

_ Pi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Passes-moi un mouchoir.

Fin

Et oui, j'ai réussit à attraper la crève à cette période de l'année. Le bon côté des choses ? Ca me donne de l'inspiration. Le mauvais ? J'arrive plus à respirer ^^

J'espère que ce One Shot vous aura plut et merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
